


Now Forget Me, Rose Tyler

by kilodalton



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ninth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilodalton/pseuds/kilodalton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an ordinary night closing up Henrik's. In another timeline, it once had been an extraordinary night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Forget Me, Rose Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Challenge #1 for who_contest on LJ. The prompt was "Night" and this short fic/long drabble has been floating around my head for ages. It's about what the events of the s5 finale The Big Bang might have looked like to Rose Tyler in a Doctor-less universe. I hope you like it! =)
> 
> * * *

  
_“This is the story of how I died.”_

She locked the glass door to Henrik’s behind her that night, and set off for home. This should not have happened: indeed, there was once a time when it did not happen. But this night, there was no invading Nestene, for it had never had to flee, for there had never been a war, for there had never been a ...

She looked up at the sky. Vast and black and endless.

It was a warm night, but the air was still, like something was … missing, like something was …

Gone.

Nothing to see. She looked back down.

_“It's the darkness. The stars are going out.”_

It’s always the darkness. She shrugged. Only nutters believed that there had ever been “stars” there.

_“It's sort of been... wiped out of my head, like it's forbidden.”_

She shook her head and trudged along back home. There was something on the tip of her tongue, something she wanted to remember …

_“We looked up at the sky and they were just dying.”_

She stopped abruptly, looking around. The street was silent. She started walking again, quickening her pace. It was getting late. She was tired. She needed sleep.

_“… they were just dying.”_

She broke into a run, finally arriving back at the flat.

_“He's dying, and there's nothing I can do.”_

Beans on toast. That would make her feel better. Beans on toast? She didn’t even like beans on toast. There was something she couldn’t quite …

_“But how do I forget him?”_

Sleep. Sleep was a good idea. She curled up on her bed.

_“Now forget me, Rose Tyler.”_

She dozed off, dreaming of impossible, extraordinary, wondrous things, and a man who could change his-

_“Forget me …”_

In dreams, she remembered.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=41956>


End file.
